


Nohr Game Night

by Depraved_Davison



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: "The Aristocrats", Adultery, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Board Games, Breeding, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Potions, Royalty are all depraved perverts, Stripping, Swingers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: When on vacation in the Deeprealms, three royal couples of Nohr indulge in a sexual board game. Through careful planning and a little luck, Siegbert manipulates things to his own perverted ends.
Relationships: Camilla/Marx | Xander, Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Camilla/Siegbert (Fire Emblem), Charlotte/Marx | Xander, Charlotte/Siegbert (Fire Emblem), Everyone - Relationship, Marx | Xander/Ophelia (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Ophelia, Ophelia/Siegbert (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Nohr Game Night

“Ooh, looks like I’m losing my other stocking~” Siegbert’s wife Ophelia chirped, gleefully peeling off the fabric to fully expose her other leg to the room. Some of the royalty of Nohr were enjoying some rest and relaxation after the resolution of their conflict, with the time distortion of the Deeprealms it was easy to spend a lengthy vacation without missing any duties in the real world.

“You have very nice legs for a bookish type.” Camilla purred as she gently molested Siegbert’s erect shaft through his pants.

“Why thank you! Its important that the chosen hero’s form inspires the masses!” She boasted. Siegbert grabbed the dice and rolled, Camilla letting go of her nephew’s crotch with a wink now that it was his turn again.

The three royal couples, Xander and Charlotte, Corrin and Camilla, and Siegbert and Ophelia, were playing a board game called Debauchery. The goal was to reach the end, with landing on spaces either losing you clothes or triggering events on color-coded cards. The group was nearly naked, and the more sexual gold card spaces were more frequent in the second half of the board. With a faked sigh, Seigbert landed on a space which lost him his pants, bringing him down to just his underwear.

“Mmh, you’ve got good legs too, sweetie.” Charlotte grinned as Corrin repeatedly ran his fingers through her hair from his event card earlier.

“Thank you, Mother.”

Secretly the Crowned Prince of Nohr was very pleased. Things were going as planned, even his normally stern father was starting to enjoy the game. It probably helped that everyone except him was more than a little tipsy, and Ophelia took off her top as her first garment lost to set the atmosphere for a casually smutty time.

Not that royalty needed much excuse to be a bit depraved, casual smuttiness was par for the course for the family.

Camilla rolled next, the room holding their collective breath as she was just down to her bra and panties, and landed on a space dictating she had to remove one of them. “Mmmh. Now this is an easy choice~” She teased, reaching behind her to unclasp. Siegbert was surprised at how openly Xander gazed at his sister as she peeled off her bra, he was no different with his eyes mainly focused on his aunt’s massive mammaries as they were exposed.

Corrin released his sister in law’s hair to roll again, this time landing on another card space, letting the tactile fiend the ability to run his hands over Ophelia’s bare shoulders and arms. Camilla looked on with a doting smile as her husband’s fingers stroked the Chosen Hero’s fair skin.

“My turn! Come on big numbers!” Charlotte shouted, the loud woman made even more obnoxious through drink. Siegbert actually preferred her this way, the less inhibitions she had the better for his ambitions.

He wanted things to head in this direction. It’s why he packed the game, after all.

Siegbert liked to think that he was a bright guy.

It wasn’t out a sense of pride or arrogance, just impartial observation. He was a studious prince who grasped concepts easily and quickly, retained information well, and his planning and strategic thinking often yielded great success. Despite his constant second-guessing his abilities, he could at least admit to being smarter than the average person.

It was because of this intelligence that the Crowned Prince of Nohr couldn’t simply run wild with his perversions, as much as he longed to.

During his time-distorted stay in the Deeprealms, a small staff was assigned to help raise him as his Father and Mother occasionally visited. When he was on the cusp of puberty, one of the maids got pregnant by one of the cooks.

Siegbert had never seen a more beautiful and erotic change in a woman.

Month by month, the boy got to see how the maid developed and changed from being with child, until she had to take maternal leave back to Nohr to have the baby. The maternal air she gave off, the growth of her chest as it prepared to nourish her offspring, the ballooning of her belly, the slight widening of her hips, it drove the hormonal prince mad with lust.

Compounding the poor impressionable boy’s developing mind, whenever Charlotte came to visit her son, she was still wearing her berserker battle gear. The amount of skin his mother shamelessly displayed often drew his eye to her generous bust he knew he once suckled from and her flat belly retaining evidence of her pregnancy with faint stretch marks. This fueled many perverted thoughts and fantasies.

Young Siegbert knew then. He knew exactly what his fetish was. He wanted to trigger that change in as many women as he could in his lifetime and watch as his offspring warped and transformed their bodies. It didn’t help that he had the blood of the Dusk Dragon in his veins, furthering his desire to breed and reproduce, but it was that same blood that hindered his pursuits: any child he sired would ALSO have that same blood and would have claim to the throne. Simply sowing his wild oats among the masses would result in enormous amounts of bastards all vying for power.

Wars would be fought and the people would suffer. Wars HAVE been fought from that same circumstances, if his history lessons were anything to go by. The sheer number of dead uncles and aunts sired by Garon was actually the least violent method of culling, at least the assassinations didn’t get the citizenry caught up in the political crossfire.

No, Siegbert loved his country, and he would not subject it to turmoil just to slate his lusts. He was smarter than that.

But that presented a new problem, how to cause a child who could wield Dragon Veins without causing too much of a stir. Of course, Siegbert fully intended to marry and get started with his wife early on, and once he was King and had better control and authority over the court he’d have as many consorts as he wished, but for now…

For now the only women he’d impregnate would be relatives and in-laws, and only after the conflict was over. It wouldn’t cause much ruckus since those women were expected to bear offspring with the blood of the Dusk Dragon. After the war was over, it didn’t take him long to lay the groundwork. Ophelia was always so eccentric, and her love for the prince so absolute that she herself was totally on board for his plans. When they wed, she gleefully accepted the years of pent up lusts from her lover into her uterus.

Midori proved to be a huge boon, although her station as Hoshidian commoner prevented her from marrying the _crown_ prince, she could still wed Forrest, who had no current claim. She loved both the men, but wanted to only bear Siegbert’s lineage. No one but the three of them would know it wasn’t Forrest’s of course. Her aptitude for apothecary would prove invaluable as well, her fertility drafts ensuring that she and Ophelia were bred right off the bat. She also prepared a myriad of other little concoctions for the Deeprealm getaway he was currently enjoying.

When organizing the vacation, he discussed things with Ophelia for her assistance in enacting his plan to impregnate his mother and aunt. She found it wonderfully brilliant and was eager to share in her pregnancy with them. Ophelia was only a couple weeks along, so no one else knew just yet. When Siegbert casually listed the games among the ones he brought, she requested to try Debauchery. When she went first, she cast off her shirt to expose her bra. Her natural bubbliness certainly helped build the atmosphere, allowing Siegbert to remain in character to mask his excitement as well as he kept a sober mind among the groups drunkenness.

As Charlotte lost her bra too, the prince let himself marvel in the sizes of his targets for the evening. Both women were so fierce in battle, but also so alluring. The sheer amount of exposed flesh bouncing, jiggling, and wobbling on their chest often led distracted men (and some women) to their doom. His mother’s nipples were a little pinker than his aunt’s, and much wider. Though it seemed Camilla’s tips pointed out further than the slightly stubby Charlotte’s.

Siegbert vowed that he would make each of them lactate again.

He didn’t even register his father’s turn, leaving the current king bare chested, Ophelia happily grabbing the dice for her turn as she got stroked by Corrin’s exploring fingers. “Ah… It seems it is time to bless you all with the visage of my own bared chest.” His wife mused, discarding the bra that hid her tits since the start of the game. She wasn’t as large as the other two women of course, but her perkiness did excite the crown prince. Her own areola were dark and stiff from the sexually charged atmosphere. Siegbert took pride in the knowledge that his wife’s naked breasts drew the attention of the others, and that in a few month’s time he would be able to sample their nectar.

As the event card he drew next allowed to kiss any exposed flesh from a randomly selected player for the round, and he rolled Ophelia, Siegbert wasted no time in planting his mouth on his wife’s nipples as practice for what would be coming at that anticipated time.

With his face buried in his spouse’s busom, he had to look sideways to catch what happened the next round. His aunt got the chance to grope her brother’s erect shaft through his pants, Corrin lost his underwear making him the first one to be fully naked, and Charlotte followed suit next. Xander’s card let him fondle his sister’s massive jugs as she continued to stroke him in return, and Ophelia drew the same kind of card her husband did to kiss exposed skin. That left her lips caressing the torso of her father in law as Siegbert left her nipples and readied his dice.

Shaking the dice in his hand, he looked over the board. With the right luck, and the right card…

Siegbert grinned lewdly at what he drew. “Alright… seems like the first gold card of the game is a doozey…” He announced, the various players eager to learn what was to come. “The player who drew this card may fuck any exposed area on chosen rolled player for the round or two mintues…” He began, the group reacting with various giggles, cheers, and hums.

Exposed area. This mainly meant oral or hands if the other players were still partially clothed, but right now his mother’s pussy was out in the open…

Grabbing the die again and giving a silent prayer, the Crowned Prince managed to get the result he hoped for.

Charlotte blinked as her son rolled her. “Oh. Oh wow.” She gave a little chuckle in disbelief. Her drunken smile turned broad as she gazed at Siegbert. “It’s you’re lucky day, sweetie~ Bet you’re gonna go after my ass huh?” She predicted, getting on all fours, crawling over to her son, and wiggling her strong tight rear at him. “Your dad just LOVES to sodomize me you know. Whenever we play this game, the others can’t wait to try how good my rectum feels when it crushes their dicks~” She boasted confidently. Siegbert simply hummed in acknowledgment to his mother’s words as he brought out his cock from his boxer briefs and lubed up from a nearby bottle.

Because she was facing away from the board, and the others, they wouldn’t get a good view of which hole he slipped into. With Charlotte’s bragging, perhaps she’d be too embarrassed to let them know. As he gave one hard ram into his mother’s unprotected pussy, the berserker queen’s eyes went wide with shock. “Something wrong, Mother?” Siegbert asked in a teasing tone as he flipped the sand timer to start the two minutes.

“Uh… no… nothing.. um…” She started, not sure of what to say. Siegbert grinned and reached down to her clit to rub it hard as he started to pound. Instead of saying more, Charlotte just started to grunt and moan. There was a chance she’d bring it up with Xander later, but if he was sneaky enough, he might manage to plant his seed in his mother’s womb without his parents realizing it was his. That’d greatly increase the chances of it being brought to term and giving Siegbert the view of his pregnant mother’s body through the coming months.

He had to reach orgasm first, though, and he had less than two minutes now. He pounded harder and faster as the game continued, his mom trembling in lustful pleasure from the rough treatment of her body by her own child.

Camilla lost her panties, adding to the totally naked club. Corrin got a card giving him access to Charlotte’s mouth. The berserker was now spitroasted in front of her husband as she rolled to lose more clothes. Being already naked, she got to advance a bonus space instead, awkwardly moving her piece as her body jerked from the impacts on both ends. Xander’s card lost him his pants, and Ophelia started to roll the dice.

Seigbert’s two minutes were nearly up, and his wife was stalling to let him finish. He flashed her a grateful smile as he pictured his mother’s belly swollen, her tits heavy and leaking, her pale skin aglow with the child his seed would produce in her maternal body. As luck would have it, Charlotte was unable to endure the harsh treatment of her clit, cunt, and throat and began to orgasm. This added to Siegbert’s pleasure and masked the throb of his cock as he pushed it deep to spray out his potent load right against his mom’s cervix. He hated to suppress his pleasure and glee, but the triumph he felt surging through his veins more than compensated.

“That feels very good, mother, but our time is up.” He teased, playing off his deep push and hold as consideration to her pulsating orgasm. He pulled out, hoping his sperm would stay in deep, or would be masked by the juices from her own climax.

Charlotte gave a muffled moan in response, Corrin still using her mouth. Ophelia finally rolled, and lost her own underwear as result. The only clothes left were the king and prince’s underwear at this point. Glancing around the room, Siegbert noticed the changes he just now was able to focus on. His eyes focused on his aunt Camilla’s now naked pussy, short purple hairs surrounding puffy labia folds and a glistening clit between them.

Despite just breeding his mom, Siegbert was rock hard at the sight.

Although, fate didn’t grant him the option at that moment, as the space he landed on lost him his shorts. His dad had the only cloth left, now.

Passing the die to his naked aunt, the sultry woman got a bonus space for already being naked, handing off to her husband who popped out of Charlotte’s throat. When his card allowed him to lick any exposed part on the woman he rolled, Siegbert panicked a little. His uncle might taste his seed inside his mom’s pussy if the die rolled her. With a held breath, he was relieved to see his wife get the honor instead. Ophelia gave him a reassuring smile as she spread her legs to get eaten out.

Charlotte gave a couple coughs as she recovered from sucking her brother in laws cock, wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. As she shook the die in her hand, Siegbert’s eye was drawn to the wonderful way her tits jiggled. She caught his gaze and stuck out her tongue. “Did you have fun inside mommy’s hole~? You didn’t cum did you?” She asked with just a tinge of anxiety which made the crown prince’s erection throb.

“Don’t worry about it.” He responded cryptically. It seemed to quell his oblivious mother’s nerves for the moment though, and she rolled the die to see the result. With a pout, she advanced a single space with a bonus space for being naked.

The pieces on the board were pretty close together, it was anyone’s game. With high enough rolls, just about anyone could be the winner in a couple more rounds. Before that happened though, Siegbert hoped to get the chance to spray Camilla’s unprotected womb.

Before that could happen, Xander rolled. His card granted him the same option his son had earlier, and he rolled the same woman too.

“Charlotte. Get that ass over here.” He said with an amused grin, already applying lotion. The group watched the wife offer her proud buttocks to her husband who gleefully started to sodomize her.

Ophelia’s roll added Corrin’s fingers to the oral service she was getting, Siebert’s wife squirming as the stimulations were making her voice sing with lust. She shakily handed off the die to her husband, who gave another silent prayer of hope.

While he got to advance six spaces, the more tame silver card he got only would make a player simply sit in his lap. Still, there were worse things than enjoying such close intimacy with his busty aunt. Camilla couldn’t help but tease him a little as she climbed up onto his legs.

“Aw… were you hoping for a little more, my adorable little nephew~?” She purred, sliding her slick, naked, exposed slit right up against his hard shaft. “Well, let’s see what my turn brings…” Camilla took the die and cast it, leaning over to move her piece and earn her own gold card. “Oh? You may be in luck, little Siegbert…” She cast it again. Siegbert’s number came up. “Well now… lookie here…”

Turning the card over, the prince saw that it let the player fuck whatever exposed parts of her target she chose for the round. As he read, Camilla slide her pussy up to the tip of his cock, and slowly lowered herself down.

“Was this what you were hoping for, Siegbert?” She purred. He laughed, lightly pushing up into her slick core.

“I admit that this was on my mind as a possibility.” He chuckled, glancing over at Corrin. Technically he should be starting his turn to move the game along, but Ophelia saw the current situation and wrapped her legs around the man’s head to monopolize his attention. With Xander and Charlotte wrapped up in their personal anal fun, the game was technically stalled. Which Siegbert planned to fully exploit as his shaft pushed up into his gently riding aunt over and over. “Still, isn’t this a bit risky for you?” He idly wondered, testing the waters. He knew Camilla doted on all of her family, and absolutely adored Kanna. Siegbert strongly suspected the family-loving woman wanted a huge amount of kids, and if he played his cards right, many of them could be his.

Camilla gave him a warm hum and stirred her hips on his dick. “Mmh. I suppose. If anything happens, it happens.” She dismissed casually. “Honestly I ‘d love another baby. Nnnh… Mmmh.. with the war over I can actually raise it myself this time….” She fantasized in a far off voice. Her tight warmth was milking Siegbert’s cock, the feel of this powerful woman’s thighs pressing on his as she rode him felt heavenly. The prince glanced, seeing Corrin’s head still buried between his wife’s legs, the die neglected.

“Heh… such a casual approach. Well Aunt Camilla… if you really don’t care where your children come from…” Siegbert whispered in a hot whisper against her ear as she sensually rose and fell. “I’d love to be your breeding stud.”

“Mmmh… Ooh Siegbert… I am far too drunk and far too horny to be having this conversation…” His aunt moaned, her hefty tits brushing against Siegbert’s front from her close movements. “Though… oooh… by all means… mmmmh… for right now… ah… ah… you can try as hard as you like to give me my next adorable little one…”

Siegbert nearly came right there, his vigorous thrusts up into his aunt’s cunt making her squeal in delight and her body bounce hard against him. The extra noise and motion made Corrin realize it was his turn, using the hand currently not embedded in Ophelia’s pussy to roll. The result made things a little awkward, as he had to angle his body to have Charlotte titfuck him as he fingered Ophelia. Charlotte’s roll nearly had her at the finish, and got her husband to give her nipples a hard pinch and grope as her fleshy orbs massaged Corrin’s length.

Xander reluctantly left his wife’s asshole once his turn came around, but after his roll, he was able to happily plunge it into Ophelia’s rectum instead. The Chosen Hero sang out in arousal as her father in law reamed her ass, climaxing in pleasure against Corrin’s pumping fingers before she recovered enough to roll. When she glanced at the card, she flashed her husband a quick glance and saw him fucking his aunt as hard as he could. She smirked, mulling over her ‘options’ to help stall for a bit more time.

Siegbert knew he didn’t have long, but after vigorously pumping up into Camilla’s tight slick passage he didn’t need any longer. He nodded at his wife, who took a couple spaces back as a penalty for not doing whatever she drew, and handed the dice to him. “I’m about to cum, Aunt Camilla. I’m about to cum right up into your womb.” He warned as he prepared the die and his balls tightened.

“Mmmhh… do it… do it…” The lavender haired woman permitted, rubbing her clit smooth and fast as she and her nephew imagined the consequences.

Again, Seigbert suppressed the grunts of pleasure as he rolled the dice and pumped his spunk into yet another family member’s unprotected pussy. Camilla didn’t stifle her moans though, shamelessly crying out in pleasure as her own euphoric high was reached.

“Did you just cum, Camilla?” Corrin smiled at the delight his wife was able to experience, unaware that her ovum was being assaulted by another man’s genes. She flashed him a sultry smile in response as she descended from the experience, and Siegbert smugly moved his piece to the end, his roll winning the game.

“Aw, looks like Siegbert won.” Charlotte whined, her tits still getting fucked by Corrin.

“Seems that way. Well, rules are rules, son. Did you have your prize in mind?” Xander wondered, halting his thrusts into his son’s wife but keeping his dick embedded inside her. Siegbert grinned.

“Well Father, you and Uncle Corrin can continue until you’re done. Afterwards though I’d like Mother and Aunt Camilla to join me in my chambers. They’ve both drunk a lot and I want to make sure they get hydrated and get a good night’s rest.” He decided. It wasn’t a total lie, the women would have plenty to drink, compliments of Midori’s concoctions. He’d use a memory draft on his mother so she wouldn’t be able to recall anything that happened after she drank it, and both would drink the fertility potion that worked so well for his wife and mistress. He’d have to use a reinvigorating drink or two himself by the time the night was through to recharge.

“Oh, such a considerate little man~” Camilla purred, already guessing his intentions.

“Fair enough, making sure the women are taken care of is actually a tame prize.” Xander assessed, starting to slowly hump once again after getting permission. Ophelia bit her lip with a smile. “Just make sure you have a bucket or two on hand, your mother usually vomits after getting blackout drunk like this.”

The queen scowled at her husband as she felt Corrin pull away to cum, the man aiming his tip into a handkerchief to avoid making a mess. After cleaning himself off, he gave Camilla a quick peck.

“Looks like Seigbert’s got this handled, get some rest.” He smiled at his spouse. The young prince jerked his head as his aunt and mother stumbled towards his bed chambers.

“Don’t take TOO long with Ophelia, father.” Seigbert joked with his old man. “She needs some sleep too.”

“Oh Siegbert, I haven’t… nnnh… been able to… mmmh… show my allegiance… nnngh… properly to the King of Nohr yet though…” She replied with a sly grin, subtlety offering to run interference and distract his father for the night. Her husband caught her eye and nodded.

“Ah, very well. As winner, I declare you may be at the disposal of Father and Uncle Corrin the rest of the evening.” He decided, the other men raising an eyebrow.

“Mmh, as you say, my love… Oooh your majesty… right there…” The hero cooed as her rectum was reamed. Siegbert left them too it, grateful that he had such an understanding and capable wife. Arm in arm with his two prizes for the night, he lead the them towards his chambers and the assorted potions within that would make the rest of the evening a very productive one. Nohr would be having many new royals in the near future.

***  
(Note: I need a bit more practice at orgies, I really fail at ‘show don’t tell.’ Still, I wanted to enjoy a casual sex board game scenario, and having the royalty of Nohr descend into incestual debauchery added a little extra spice to the raunchiness. The concepts, prompts, scenarios, and situations are what makes a really memorable work for me, the execution of it adding to its quality. Hope this struck some kinky chords with you guys, please let me know what I did well, what I need improvement on, or how you think things could have gone. I love every form of feedback you can give me~)


End file.
